donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Brothers Bear Items
The Brothers Bear Items are items that the Brothers Bear group give Dixie and Kiddy Kong in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. ''Below are the said items. Items Bowling Ball The Bowling Ball is Blue's gift from Blizzard Bear, found when delivering Blizzard's Present to Blue. Blue, finding no need for it, gives it to Dixie Kong and Kiddy Kong. This item is later used in the world Mekanos for Bazooka's cannon ammo to reach the Banana Bird Cave, "Sky High Secret". Box of Chocolates A Box of Chocolates is found in ''Donkey Kong Country 3's Game Boy Advance remake only. This item has been added to Bazaar's General Store, at the cost of twenty Bear Coins. The Box of Chocolates is not eatable, but is instead necessary to trade to Bachelor, alongside the Rose for a Banana Bird. Flupperius Petallus Pongus A Flupperius Petallus Pongus is a rare type of flower in DKC3. It has different roles depending on which version of the game; *SNES: Bramble is in search of a Flupperius so he can study the rare flower. He has been trying to grow one himself but can't due to the pollution of Mekanos hurting his flower's life. When Dixie and Kiddy defeat KAOS in Mekanos, Bramble will say that the plant life nearby has become healthier but his Flupperius is still in the process of growing. However, by the time the Kongs beat Razor Ridge, the flower will be in bloom and can be picked up by walking to the dead-end near Bramble's cabin on the overworld map. It can then be traded to him for a Banana Bird. *Game Boy Advance: In this version of Donkey Kong Country 3, the flower's role has been tweaked. Instead of having to beat Mekanos and Razor Ridge to obtain it, the flower is actually obtained pretty early in the game, by talking to Bachelor. He will give the two the flower and explain he needs a Rose instead for his date. Bramble will still gladly accept the Rose, but will instead give Dixie/ Kiddy the Rose Bachelor seeks. Bramble is still in possession of the Banana Bird however, and will give it to the heroes once Mekanos is beaten. Mirror The Mirror is an item that has served two different purposes: #The mirror is bought from Bazaar's General Store for an expensive fifty Bear Coins. According to Bazaar himself the mirror belonged to Cranky Kong's great-grandfather. When purchased, it can be used at Barter's Swap Shop in exchange for a No. 6 Wrench, which is used for Björn's broken chairlifts in Razor Ridge. # The mirror can be bought back from Barter for ten Bear Coins. It has a second use, for when the Kongs meet Baffle, he can use the mirror to decode a secret message of how to unlock a Banana Bird Cave in KAOS Kore. This is an optional use however because the cave can be found with or without decoding the message. It can later be bought back again for 10 Bear Coins. It's worth noting this item has strange effects on the bear's cabins; Barter's cabin is completely mirrored when he is in possession of it, while Baffle speaks backwards when he has it. As stated above, they can be reverted to normal when bought from them. No. 6 Wrench A No. 6 Wrench is an item that is required to enter a Banana Bird Cave in DKC3. Dixie and Kiddy can obtain this item by going to Barter's Swap Shop and trading a Mirror for the Wrench. This item is needed for Björn's broken chairlift in Razor Ridge. By giving him the wrench, he can fix the chairlift and the Kongs can access the Banana Bird Cave on the other side. Patch The Patch is found at the end of the Kremwood Forest, obtained by beating the boss, Arich, for the first time. By returning to Funky's Rentals with the patch, Funky Kong will explain that the patch was "just what he needed" to build the Hover Craft. The patch was apparently used to fix a hole in the hover craft. Present The resent is given to Dixie and Kiddy Kong by Blizzard when they visit him for the first time. Blizzard gives them the present because he is busy climbing the mountains of K3 and can not attend Blue's birthday party, and entrusts them to deliver the present for him. In Cotton Top Cove, the present is given to Blue and revealed to be a Bowling Ball. Rose The Rose is obtained by trading a Flupperius Petallus Pongus to Bramble. Bachelor gives Dixie and Kiddy Kong the Flupperius in hopes they can use it. The rose, when given to Bachelor in conjunction with the Box of Chocolates, will earn the heroes one Banana Bird, key for finishing the game. Shell The Shell is bought at Bazaar's General Store for five Bear Coins. The shell was apparently found at the bottom of Lake Orangatanga. It is later traded to Barnacle to add to his collection for a Banana Bird, though otherwise has no use. Skis Skis are two key items found at the end of Cotton-Top Cove and Mekanos by defeating Squirt and KAOS respectively. Once the two items are found,Funky Kong can make the Turbo Ski vehicle in Funky's Rentals, key for reaching areas above waterfalls that the Hover Craft can not reach, such as KAOS Kore or Pacifica (present in the Game Boy Advance remake). Category:Items